Of the sea and the land
by MilagrosRose
Summary: One had stability and was grateful for what he had, the other was a changing force and wanted something to ground her. Korra had not seen Bolin for two years since she and Mako had moved away so she can complete her training. Now in the true face of her relationship she realizes that not all had been golden. When Bolin comes in the picture who will she choose? Her past or Present?
1. Prologue

Roze's Corner: Yay! Okay, so I am going to try and write my first Legend of Korra fic! As always, recommendations and advice are always welcome ^_^ And just to note that yes I am a hugeeee Borra shipper so if I bash Mako I am sorry and I will try to not do so.

Overview: It only took one argument for Korra to see how much had went wrong with her relationship with Mako over the two years that she was with him. All the lies and hurt amounted too much and it just took one true look at everything for Korra to leave him. Bolin hasn't seen his brother nor Korra much in those two years but when she suddenly appears on his door step in distress he doesn't hesitate to take her in. Will old feelings return and new ones develop or will the unseen forces of the unknown interfere?

* * *

Prologue: After two years I see you...

_(Bolin's P.o.V_)

"Nice work guys! Take a breather and we'll continue in a bit."

Waving at my fellow officers, I too felt the fatigue of today's harsh training regimen that was set by Chief Beifong. She just hired a new drill sergeant and boy was he doing his job to the fullest. We've been at it since about eight this morning and its two thirty in the afternoon now. My arms felt like blocks of lead and my heart was hammering in my chest.

"Bolin!"

Turning around, I saw the chief approaching and saluted. "Chief Beifong!"

"At ease."

Relaxing, I had to resist the urge to grab my chest, instead wincing to hide the discomfort.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes ma'am, just a long day of training." She didn't look like she believed me but I was grateful when the topic was changed.

"In any case, take the rest of the day off for some rest. You've been working hard for the past year since you joined the ranks and I barely see you take time for yourself. So get a good night's rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that I felt a pat on my back and I was left alone in the hallway. "Thank god." Making my way to my locker, I was grateful that I had a bottle of water in there and guzzled it down in one drink. "Ah." Relieved that my heart didn't feel like it was about to jump out my chest, I started changing back into my street clothing. "Oh? What's this?" Picking up something shiny out of my work bag, it was a medal that I was awarded for my service in helping Republic City so many times. It made me pause and take a small trip down memory lane. It was surprising to think that two years had passed since Amon's downfall. It feels like such a short time but in truth I know that much has changed between everyone. " Yea, I wonder how they're doing..." Not dawdling on thoughts, I finished dressing and collecting my stuff before closing my locker for the day before heading out.

_(Bolin's P.o.V end)_

* * *

_(? P.o.V)_

"Ah, finally back." It felt nice/ to be back home after traveling for so long even though it wasn't going to be long since I was going back out in a bit. Letting down my hair, it cascaded down my back and rested over my shoulders. "There, much better than that stupid bun." Stepping inside, I noticed that the house was empty. "Hun? Where is he?" Strutting into the living room, I picked up on an unfamiliar smell. "Mako!"

"Ah! Dammit."

Crossing my arms, I tapped my foot impatiently. I was here in heels I didn't want to wear, a dress that felt too tight and make up that was caked upon my face that I could not remove till later. Add the fact that I knew what my boyfriend was doing and you could tell I was not a happy bender at all. Narrowing my eyes, I was tempted to find the nearest water source and drown him in it when finally stumbled out and the scent of alcohol reached my nose. "Yuck, Mako... Have you been drinking again?"

"Just today, had a rough work day."

Stumbling past me, I placed my hands on my hips and waited until he sat down on the couch to pull some water from the sink and splash him with it.

"Guh! Korra! What the hell!?"

"You stink." Walking around to couch, to avoid getting my clothing messed up I pulled up the water from the cushions before sitting next to him.

"Hello to you too, you look nice."

'Oh now you notice...' Muttering a small thanks, I had to squash all feelings to pull away when Mako had pulled me close. The booze on his breath was one that I remember my dad and his friends drinking. In small doses it wasn't too bad but it smelt like he drank the whole bottle and then something else. I smirked when I saw him wince and hold his head. 'Good for ya.'

"Damn hangovers ... When did you get back?"

"A couple of minutes ago."

"Why the get up?"

"I have a dinner to attend later. Would you like to come?" I wasn't going to beat around the bush. The only reason I actually came home was to see if he was able to come out with me. I hated going to fancy things alone. I was never one who liked getting all dolled up for some fancy event just to impress people. If they weren't impressed by me in my normal clothes then I I'm not impressed by them in their fancy clothes.

"Korra, you know how I feel about these things."

'And yet the same excuse like every other time.' Deciding not to start a war over it, I got up and brushed off the light dust that settled on the silk dress. "Okay, see ya later then." Walking to the door, I felt a hand grip my wrist.

"Do you have to go now?"

"Yes, I came back briefly to check up on you."

"But why do you have to leave so soon?"

"'Cause this is an important dinner, I can't miss it."

"I know but do you have to leave absolutely right now?"

"I have to or I'll miss the ferry." Pulling my wrist free, I was able to get to the door before I felt Mako's arms around my waist.

"Korra come on, you just came back and your going out again, take some time and relax."

The kisses that were peppering my neck slowly began to change my opinion but I knew that I had a job to do. As the avatar I couldn't just shirk all my duties and I pushed Mako off. "I have to, my duty as the avatar is never done. Both Tenzin and Lin are expecting me there at this meeting along with high ranking officials." I heard a snort.

"Fine, go ahead."

"Mako..." I started but he quickly cut me off.

"I'll be fine, not like I haven't been on my own before."

Those words bit harder into my emotions more than he knew but I wouldn't let him get to me. Raising my head, I left the house we shared and let out my shaky breath when I got a far enough distance so he couldn't hear me. "When will stuff get better?" I had no time to waste on petty things, the boat was to leave in ten minutes and it took fifteen to twenty to walk there. "Good thing we live near water." Backing up, I got a good running start before dashing and pushing myself into the air. "Here we go!" Bending water into a platform, I solidified the surface and landed on it. I made sure it was stable and there was no water on me before taking off at high speeds to make it there on time. 'Forget him; I'll have a nice time tonight!'

_(Korra's P.o.V end)_

* * *

_(Bolin's P.o.V)_

"Ah that felt nice!" Rubbing my hair dry, I slung the towel over my shoulders for a bit while I made my way into the kitchen for a small snack. After resting up for a while and taking that shower I feel like a new man. It was late outside and out of the blue rain began to fall, it seemed ominous but then again a lot of things were said to be and weren't so I brushed it off. Thunder struck from outside and it made me jump slightly. "Wow its heavy out there." I felt sorry for anyone that was caught out there and wished them well. Locking the windows, I made my way towards the door to make sure it was locked tight when I heard something strange. "What the...?" Peering through the peep hole, I saw no one outside the door nor the hallway. "Who could have made that sound?"

_"H-help..."_

"Whose out there!?" I heard someone speak and they sounded close but you could never trust anyone that easily.

_"Help please..."_

I was glad for once that my floor near my door was left un-tiled. Making a makeshift bat from the dirt, I hid it behind me as I opened the door to my apartment. "No one there..." As I began closing the door, I felt someone grab my ankle and I raised the bat to swing.

_"Bolin..."_

'That voice!' Looking down, I was nearly scared out my skin. Not because of how they looked, but who it was. "Korra?!" She laid at my feet, her once beautiful dress water logged and covered in mud and her shoes in the same state. She was covered in scratches and bruises and even though I couldn't see her face, if her body was indication to her condition it probably wasn't in a good shape either. Melding the weapon back into the foundation into my house, I quickly scooped her up and held her close. "Who did this?" Brushing as much hair out her face as I could, I took notice that it was longer now and not just only hit her shoulders but cascaded down her back in soft waves. She was out cold so she probably couldn't hear me but that was just fine with me; there was enough time for that later. Right now I needed to get her out her clothes and clean her up. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly...

* * *

A/N: First chapter slightly edited! Going for the others!


	2. Chapter 1

Roze's Corner: Yay! Okay, so I am going to try and write my first Legend of Korra fic! As always, recommendations and advice are always welcome ^_^ And just to note that yes I am a hugeeee Borra shipper so if I bash Mako I am sorry and I will try to not do so.

Overview: It only took one argument for Korra to see how much had went wrong with her relationship with Mako over the two years that she was with him. All the lies and hurt amounted too much and it just took one true look at everything for Korra to leave him. Bolin hasn't seen his brother nor Korra much in those two years but when she suddenly appears on his door step in distress he doesn't hesitate to take her in. Will old feelings return and new ones develop or will the unseen forces of the unknown interfere?

* * *

Chapter 1: It was you...

_Feet echoed in the darkness as the ground led into unknown territories. The darkness was impenetrable, all around and no light seeped through save for the end of the tunnel. _

_"Wait! Don't leave me!"_

_Coming from the darkness, a girl not yet an adult but not a child raced to catch up with the light and escape the darkness. Her eyes shimmering with tears from fright._

_"Don't leave me!" _

_Tears ran from her eyes as she nearly fell from tripping over her own two feet. Paneling away from the girl and towards the light source we see a boy about her age staring down the path. His eyes unloving, unfeeling as he watched her struggle to reach him._

_"Please!"_

_His eyes still stayed blank, their devoid of emotion a haunting sight in this world of black. Then like a jerky puppet he moves, not towards the girl who is desperately trying to reach him. No, he turns to the light where another figure approaches, another young female in their age group._

_"No! Stop!"_

_Going back to the girl you see her so close to the light but so far. As she nears you can hear her hammering heart off the echoes in the wall. "I'm almost there! Wait!"_

_But he doesn't, instead he takes the hand of the young woman as she leads him into the light._

_"No!" Tripping, she landed in front of the light, head first into the ground stunning her._

_Silence..._

_Then a rumble..._

_Her eyes were glazed, the spark for life long gone. Lying in wait for the world to collapse around her, the only thing she could do was close her eyes and let a single tear fall as darkness covered her._

_"...Why..." _

* * *

"Korra! Korra! Wake up!"

Gasping and sputtering, the avatar shot up with a scream erupting from her throat. Clutching the blanket, she balled the material in her hands as she let out broken sobs.

"Woah!" Rushing out from the kitchen from the scream, Bolin tossed off the apron he had on and sped to the couch. "It's okay! It's okay!" Holding Korra tight in his arms, Bolin pulled her close to his chest to try and relax her.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Korra relax! It's me! Bolin!"

"Bo?" Opening her eyes, Korra saw that her tears were staining his shirt.

"Hey, you woke up screaming." Smiling down at her, Bolin wiped the remnant of tears of her face.

Breathing in deeply, Korra rested her head on his shoulder as she tried to get her bearings together. It was then she realized that instead of her dress she was in a large tee shirt and looked up at Bolin. "Umm Bo?"

"Yea?"

"Where is my clothing?"

Blushing, the earth bender coughed slightly. "Well I didn't want you to get sick so I had to... take them off?"

"What!?"

"I closed my eyes so I didn't see anything!" Moving back from the now enraged avatar, he held his hands up to avoid getting hit.

Fuming, Korra knew that Bolin had the right intentions at heart but it still bothered her to know that he changed her clothing. 'Well at least he closed his eyes.' "Relax Bo, I am not going to hit you."

"Your not!?" Smiling, Bolin lowered his arms. "Good, wouldn't do no good since I'm cooking right now."

"You are!?"

"Yes and you may want to get up and follow me in the kitchen. I can hear your stomach growling from a mile away."

"Hey!"

Springing to his feet, Bolin took off back to the kitchen with a pillow swinging avatar behind him.

* * *

"That was delicious Bo! You never told me you could cook this well!"

"Yea well I never got a chance to cook for you." Letting out a small chuckle, he collected the plates and bowls and put them in the sink. "Still got room for desert?"

"Heck yea!"

"Hah! There's the Korra that I know!"

Smiling, Korra took notice of how mature Bolin got since her departure from the city two years ago. 'It's like he's a whole new person.'

"So Korra..."

"Yes?"

Deciding on how to choose his next words, Bolin spoke carefully and calmly. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't sure who was at my door earlier and when I saw you, you looked like a mess." Scooping ice cream into two tiny bowls, he headed over to the fridge and pulled stuff out. "I healed most of the bruises and scratches by a salve that Katara had gave me. And the other dark ones were taken care of by ice packs."

'Well that explains the cold patches.' Touching her right arm, Korra looked down and away from Bolin.

"Korra..." Bringing the desert to the table, Bolin took her hand that was touching her arm and held it in his hands. Rubbing tiny circles with one of his hands, he used the other to make Korra look back at him. "Listen, I just want to know, but if it's too soon then I won't pressure you to tell me." The silence that accompanied afterwards told Bolin all that he needed and he backed off. "Well no use in letting this ice cream going to waste!" Putting on a charming smile again, his heart did a little flip when he saw Korra smile.

"Yea, your right... Lets eat!"

* * *

"I think if I eat anymore I might pass out."

"Glad to see you liked dessert."

Rubbing her stomach, Korra belched before covering her mouth and blushing. "Excuse me!"

Laughing, Bolin waved his hand in dismissal. "Nah, don't worry about it. At least I know now you truly enjoy it."

Nodding in approval, Korra stretched to relieve the tension in her joints.

Resting his head in his hands, Bolin was finally able to get a glimpse at Korra now. 'Wow, if possible she's gotten more beautiful.'

"Soooo..."

"Hun?"

"Bolin? Are you okay?"

Realizing that he was staring more then he should have, he nodded quickly. "Yes, just thinking."

"Ah..." Staring out the window, an emotion passed over Korra's face that was not recognizable.

Watching her, Bolin still wanted to know what happened to her but he wasn't going to pressure her.

"You know Bo..."

"Yes?"

"The rain... It symbolizes many things." Her voice was soft with a tinge of sadness on the ends of it.

"It does."

"It can mean life, strength, joy... It could also bring the tides of war, ruin, and destruction."

"Korra." Getting up from the chair across from her, Bolin came in front of Korra and sat on her knees in front of her. Grasping her hands in his larger ones, he tried to look into her eyes, only for her to avoid his. "Korra.."

"Bolin... I had a dream... I was chasing someone... Running from the darkness where I had saw all my fears from a child till now. Every single one tearing and shredding all my hopes and dreams. And as soon as I was able to break free I ran, ran as fast as I could. At first I was chasing the light... But I quickly realized that it wasn't the light i was chasing."

_"Don't leave me!" _

"Korra..."

"I kept begging the person not to leave me, to wait for me. But they wouldn't, they didn't move. All they did was just stand there and watched as I fled from the darkness chasing me. I was so scared but the person wouldn't help me... Then another person came from the light, a female and the guy took her hand. And just as I was closing in he takes her hand Bo... And they leave me."

Staying silent, he slowly sees the tears form at the corners of her eyes.

"Just as I was about to escape I tripped and fell... I fell so hard I stunned myself and I just lost the will to live. As the darkness closed in all I did was just close my eyes and let a tear fall..."

The silence after that was deafening, neither knowing what to say.

"... Korra... Who was the guy in your dream?"

"... It was you Bo... The guy in the dream was you..."

* * *

A/N: Soooo, this didn't come out like I wanted it to but I am happy with it ^_^ Hopefully the next chapter will be much better then this one.


	3. Chapter 2

Roze's Corner: Yay! Okay, so I am going to try and write my first Legend of Korra fic! As always, recommendations and advice are always welcome ^_^ And just to note that yes I am a hugeeee Borra shipper so if I bash Mako I am sorry and I will try to not do so.

Overview: It only took one argument for Korra to see how much had went wrong with her relationship with Mako over the two years that she was with him. All the lies and hurt amounted too much and it just took one true look at everything for Korra to leave him. Bolin hasn't seen his brother nor Korra much in those two years but when she suddenly appears on his door step in distress he doesn't hesitate to take her in. Will old feelings return and new ones develop or will the unseen forces of the unknown interfere?

* * *

Chapter 2: Something that brothers can never heal

_A week and a half later..._

_(Korra's P.o.V)_

"You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine!" Since the incident, Bolin has been kind enough to let me stay in home. We haven't really brought it up and I think it's for the best. The attack did a number on me and I would prefer not to remember it.

"You sure?"

Turning around, I saw him walking in the kitchen with bags from grocery shopping. Just that image alone conjured up images of a life that I wanted but at the same time I already had and it made me feel guilty.

"You okay Korra?"

"Y-yea I am fine." I turned away so he wouldn't see the blush on my cheeks. "I just want to get this stuff done and finished." Which wasn't far from the truth.

"Ah, okay. Well tonight I was thinking of some steaks with noodles and to top it off we have something special for dessert."

"Bolin! Stop spoiling me!" Finishing the last dish, I placed in the rack to dry off and turned off the water. Turning to him, I was really flattered and impressed that he came home from a long day of work every day and cooked even when I offered to. 'Well I can tell who got the cooking skills.' No offense to Mako, he was a really good cook but tend to make a lot of spicy dishes compared to Bolin who proved that his taste ranged from mild to exotic.

"It's not spoiling, I just want to make sure you enjoy your stay."

"Make me enjoy it too much and I may not want to leave." I teased.

"You know… There is a spare room."

"Bolin!" Bending some water out the sink, I splashed him playfully. This past week and a half I really got to know Bolin a lot better, funny since it's been two plus years since I've known him. But I guess the stuff going on with the city, my duties as the avatar and running around hasn't given us any personal time.

"Hey! I'm going to get you!"

Laughing, I ran away from him and we began weaving in and out the furniture of the house, me to avoid getting caught an him trying to catch me. The sudden ring of the door bell interrupted our little play fight.

"I got it, you continue putting the food away." Drying my hands off on my set of pants that Bolin got me, I dodged made my way to the door. "Hello?"

_"Korra! Open up!"_

I know that voice! It's... "Chief Beifong!" Opening the door as fast I could, before I could even get a hello out I was blindsided by a blur of blue. "Woah!"

"My baby girl!"

"Mom relax, I'm okay." Hugging her, I felt an affectionate pat on my head and looked up to see my dad.

"Whose there Korra?"

'Oh crap.' Turning around, I saw Bolin come out the kitchen with a spice in one hand and a spoon in the other. Turning back to my parents, the look on their faces was one part confusion and then when they turned to me one part questioning. "I can explain this!"

"Korra!"

Looking over my parents and Lin, I saw Tenzin running up to the door with three out of his four kids. "Guys, before we crowd up the hallway I think everyone should come in. That's if Bolin doesn't mind of course!" I didn't want to crowd up his house.

"Not at all! Let me get the tea ready."

Smiling at him, I thanked the higher powers that this may go smoothly...

* * *

Or maybe I spoke too soon...

"Korra! Why didn't you contact me sooner?! We were so worried about you!"

Sitting across from a fuming Tenzin and Lin, I took the tray from Bolin when he brought it into the living room and placed it down on the coffee table. Pouring tea for everyone, I took a cup for myself and sat back down near my parents. "I know but I was recovering Tenzin."

"For eleven days!?"

Taking a sip of my tea, I gave a small compliment of praise in the back of my mind before regarding my dad.

"Dad, at the time I was worried about just getting better." I left out the fact I freaked out over my dream, it would do no good for them to know that or for Bolin to know I had more.

"But Korra you could have called us, your father and I were so worried about you."

Before I could get a word out, Bolin came back into the room and sat next to me.

"I am to blame for that. Korra seemed stressed out and I felt it prevalent to prevent more stress from coming on top of her. I know what it's like to constantly be under that pressure. Korra would've crashed if I just let her go so I had her stay here. Plus, when she was at my door step, she was covered in cuts and bruises, I didn't want her to get caught out there again and possibly wind up worse than what she had."

Giving a grateful smile to him, I saw from the corner of my eye the faces of the other four occupants in the room. They were not happy, especially Tenzin, Lin, and my father.

"Bolin, you came to work every day straight on time. Why didn't you say anything? You had everyone freaking out thinking that she was abducted."

"If I may ask a question in retaliation Lin, would you rather had a Korra who was going to be non responsive to questions or the one sitting here in front of you now?"

No one had answered him, and I was glad. They forget that despite the fact that I am the avatar I am also still a young woman. Taking another sip of my cooled tea, it just occurred to me that a face was missing among them. "How is Mako doing?" I saw Bolin flinch a bit but it was not seen by anyone else.

"Just fine, actually it was because of him that we found out that you didn't make it home."

'So he actually does care.' The thought warmed my heart a lot. Heating up the tea a bit, I shot out a flame at the center of the coffee pot to warm the tea up in there a bit as well.

"So why isn't he here with you guys?"

The dead pan tone in Bolin's voice stunned everyone in the room, including me.

"You'd think that he'd be a bit more concerned about Korra."

A look passed across Tenzin and Lin's face, and it was one that I didn't like. Getting up, I placed my tea down on the table and sat next to Bolin again, resting a hand on his forearm.

"Mako is worried Bolin, but he can't just up and leave work like that."

"He works in the city Tenzin. I bumped into him on occasions before hand, and he's a coach to the bender teams here."

Frowning, I never heard Bolin take a tone like that when he talked about Mako.

"Ah, true... But still..."

"I'd rather not go into detail or talk about it anymore."

By now everyone had a cup in their hands, I got up to refill them since it seemed that was the only thing that distracted people from this awkward conversation. Taking my own cup, I didn't realize that Bolin forgotten to take a cup and poured him one. Bringing it back to him, I was glad to see him smiling again.

"Korra, I wanted to ask you... Do you remember anything about your attackers?"

Turning to Tenzin, I was hoping that he didn't bring them up. I wanted to forget what happened that night, I got away and that should matter more but then again I knew why they wanted to know. "I do..." Feeling a strong hand on my arm, I turned to see Bolin trying to get me to sit down. Nodding, I took my seat again albeit closer to him. My parents whispered between themselves, probably about my action but I could care less. These past few days gave me a chance to get to know him better and truthfully I felt more comfortable next to him then I did next to my parents. "First thing is that they wielded the same machinery that the chi blockers did." That got a reaction out of everyone.

"Did Sato get out?"

"No Bolin, I checked on him a few days ago before all this happened. He's still under high prison security. And that is what is bothering me, Asami shut down all the equalist factories and took all the machinery and stored it in a place no one knows about except her."

"So how is it possible that they have the technology?"

Turning to Lin, I gave a small shrug since I myself did not know how anyone was able to acquire it. The new law passed stated that anyone who had such items were to either immediately turn it in or dismantle it permanently."

"This truly does bother me Korra, they could have killed you."

"I know Tenzin, but thank god Bolin found me."

"Oh, it was nothing."

Giggling at his sheepish expression, I heard a disapproving sound come from my mother.

"In any case, we are glad that you are okay but I think it would be in your best interest to at least come home with us. If not, go back to your place with Mako since it is located away from the city."

"Mom, we don't know though if they know where we live at. Why would I lead them back there?"

"But you have a better chance than hiding out in the city. They would easily find you and Bolin here."

"You're making it sound like we can't take care of ourselves."

"Korra, I know that you two can but if they have chi blockers who's to say what they would do to you? At least out in the country if the situation turns for the worst you can at least take cover in the dense forest. In the city its more compact here and less room to move around. Plus they nearly killed you and next time if they get you..."

She stopped and I understand where she was coming from, but I'm not some small child who needs constant coddling. The door bell rang again and that seemed to shock everyone out of their quiet thoughts.

"I got it."

Watching Bolin leave, a small tap on my shoulder made me turn back to my dad who was now kneeling next to me.

"Korra I don't like how you two are staring at each other."

"Dad..." I hissed.

"You are with Mako, why are you making eyes at him."

Sighing out loud, I sent my dad a glare. "No one is making eyes at anyone, he is just a friend. No more, no less."

"She is fine Mako! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! She was here the whole time and you did not once call to tell me!?"

"She didn't need the stress added on by you asking her and begging her to come home!"

"Yeah so you "thought" it be best not to tell anyone where she was? Smart thinking "baby" brother!"

Hearing the argument, I put the cups down quickly and made my way to the door where I saw Mako and Bolin in a heated argument. Stepping between them I saw both of them with a look that stemmed into more than just hatred. 'What is going on?'

* * *

A/N: Edited and done! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Roze's Corner: Yay! Okay, so I am going to try and write my first Legend of Korra fic! As always, recommendations and advice are always welcome ^_^ And just to note that yes I am a hugeeee Borra shipper so if I bash Mako I am sorry and I will try to not do so.

Overview: It only took one argument for Korra to see how much had went wrong with her relationship with Mako over the two years that she was with him. All the lies and hurt amounted too much and it just took one true look at everything for Korra to leave him. Bolin hasn't seen his brother nor Korra much in those two years but when she suddenly appears on his door step in distress he doesn't hesitate to take her in. Will old feelings return and new ones develop or will the unseen forces of the unknown interfere?

* * *

Chapter 3: Fire that licks the earth

"Korra!"

I was swept up into Mako's arms as soon as he saw me. I wanted to push him away and ask him what the hell is wrong with him but I didn't have the internal strength or courage to.

"Are you okay!? Did he hurt you!? Have you eaten well!?"

"Mako..."

"Bolin, I swear that if there is one thing wrong with her you will pay!"

"Mako..." I was getting irritated not only from the yelling in my ear but Bolin treated me so well. Much better then he has in the past few months actually...

"How dare you walk in here and accuse me of not doing anything right when you couldn't even take the time to see yourself if she was okay you arrogant bastard!"

I did not blame Bolin for the tone in his voice, I'd be fuming too if I had a sibling rush into my house and start accusing me of false accusations.

"How dare you!"

"Mako stop!" Pushing away from him, I stood in front of Bolin with my arms out to shield him just in case the two decided to start a bending fight. "Bolin did nothing wrong, in fact he helped me recover." I left out a certain smart remark but the message seemed to get to him.

"Bo, I am so sorry, I was just..."

Turning back to Bolin, the look on his face relaxed somewhat but you could tell that he was somewhat upset still about what Mako accused him of.

"It's fine. I know that you were worried that she was hurt but next time try not to be so dramatic, doesn't look good for the tough macho guy look that you go for."

"Oh and you sobbing like a woman helps your sweet guy one?"

"Hey!"

Moving out the way, I let the brothers have their friendly play fight, happy they were not ready to kill each other.

"Is everything okay here?"

The three of us turned to see Lin and my dad in the small hallway. "Yea were fine." Grabbing the two brothers by their arms, I pulled them both in and locked the door.

* * *

"So nice to see you again Mako, how have you been?"

"Just fine Ms. Senna."

The atmosphere was a lot more calmer down now that everyone was here. Bolin was talking between Lin and Tenzin about training, Mako was dealing with my parents and somehow Pabu managed to find his way onto my leg. "Hey there little guy! I was wondering when you were going to show up!"

"Pabu's back?"

"Yea." Holding out my arm, our little team mascot crawled onto my shoulder, nuzzling my cheek before going over to his owner's shoulder.

"Hey there buddy! Didn't see you when you came in!"

Watching the touching scene, I wished sometimes that I could have a pet like Pabu but with me gone all the time it would be hard to manage.

"AH! I forgot to start dinner!"

"Do you need me to run out to the store and get some more stuff?"

"No, no, I have more than enough. I always buy more then I need just in case I need to bring food to work for over night shifts."

Rushing into the kitchen, I was left to manage Pabu. He started crawling all over me before escaping into the couch and then darted out to Bolin's room. "I've never seen him so flighty, what's up with him Bo?"

"He usually gets like that when there's a lot of activity around him!"

"Ah..." I didn't really know what to say right now, I still wanted to be alone somewhat. And if I needed company I preferred Bolin's over anyone else's right now.

"I need some help in the kitchen!"

Perfect excuse. "I'll go help him in the kitchen, you guys relax and sit down." Rushing into the kitchen, I was glad to be free of what would've been an awkward situation.

* * *

"Wow, I would think that you would want to be out there. You haven't seen or talk to them in over a week."

"Mmm, nah... I mean I love them but the space was welcomed actually. Besides, you got more people to feed today so the extra hands should be a welcome."

"Trust me, they are."

Pulling out the steaks from the freezer, I set them to the side and got out a couple of boxes. "Hey Bolin, how much is the serving per box?"

"I think two to three."

"Well with the way me and you put it down were going to need more than three boxes!"

"Hah! Your right about that!"

Pulling down five boxes, they went straight next to the steaks sitting out.

"Hey Korra, mind thawing out the steaks a bit so it's easier to cook?"

"No problem." Placing the steaks on a nearby tray, I warmed up my hands and held them over the steaks so I wouldn't overdue it and cooked them before they hit the stove.

"Hopefully within an hour or two everything will be done if I set it up right..."

Hearing him shuffling around behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Bolin piling pots and pans upon each other. He wasn't paying attention to how they were stacked or that they were swaying none to gently on the counter. "Bolin you should be paying attention instead of talking you know."

"Oh I'll be just fine, what's the worst that could happen?"

Ironically enough while picking up with pans and pots piled high did he slip. To avoid a catastrophe I blew wind under the pots and pans to avoid having everyone's eardrums ringing.

"Ouch, I think I should have listened."

"Yeah, ya think?" Smirking, I manipulated the air to put the cooking tools down on the table in some order. 'At least they won't topple over unless someone is clumsy enough to slam into the table.'

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't need to gloat about it."

Once the last tray was down on the table I turned to Bolin who was still semi-laid out on the ground. "Tripped over a chair leg?"

"Most likely."

Rolling my eyes, I extended my hand to help him up. Instead... "Bolin!"

"Gotcha!"

He pulled me down on the floor on top of him.

"Revenge!"

"No!" I hated being tickled but that's exactly what he was doing right now.

"You shall not get away!"

"Hahahaha! I'm ha! Going ha! To get youuuu!" Squirming, I rolled around a bit to try to escape him.

"Nope!"

We wrestled a bit before I was able to pin him down and catch my breath. "Finally."

"Umm Korra?"

"Hmmm?" I felt air on my check and it just dawned on how close we were in proximity. 'Wow, his eyes are a really pretty shade of jade green.' They were deep like the actual gem and hidden within them were flecks of gold representing his half fire bender heritage.

"Korra..."

Neither one of us knew what to say but if I had any clue on what he was thinking it was probably what I was thinking... Or somewhere along those lines. Picking up on the change of body temperature, it was welcomed and it showed that I wasn't the only one who had multiple emotions about this. "Bolin..."

"Korra what happened? I heard a lot of noise and then silence. Are you and Bolin ok-?"

Both of us turned to the kitchen to see Lin standing there stunned. 'Crap, how could things get any worse?'

"What happened Lin? You look pale."

'I stand corrected.' I heard my mom come near the kitchen and when she took one look in the look on her face said it all. 'Why is this happening to me?' I swear someone upstairs has a vendetta against me right now.

_(Korra's P.o.V end) _

* * *

A/N: Steady progress! Some chapter will be edited and some will not, this one was and hopefully I can get up to chapter 6 soon so I can continue with chapter 10. Have a nice day guys!


	5. Chapter 4

Roze's Corner: Yay! Okay, so I am going to try and write my first Legend of Korra fic! As always, recommendations and advice are always welcome ^_^ And just to note that yes I am a hugeeee Borra shipper so if I bash Mako I am sorry and I will try to not do so.

Overview: It only took one argument for Korra to see how much had went wrong with her relationship with Mako over the two years that she was with him. All the lies and hurt amounted too much and it just took one true look at everything for Korra to leave him. Bolin hasn't seen his brother nor Korra much in those two years but when she suddenly appears on his door step in distress he doesn't hesitate to take her in. Will old feelings return and new ones develop or will the unseen forces of the unknown interfere?

* * *

Chapter 4: A tender feeling

"Korra..." Not sure how to approach the subject, Senna was at a loss for words. She knew that Korra wouldn't cheat on Mako but the position that they were in and the fact neither sprung to their feet put creeping doubt in her mind.

"Mom, we were playing around, that's all. Don't think too much on it." Getting up, the young avatar brushed herself off before helping her friend up.

"You sure?"

"Yes mom." Staring at her mom, the young avatar was a more than offended at what her mother could possibly be instating. Trying to get her mom off the topic, Korra grabbed a pan off the table and brought it to the thawed out steaks.

Standing there awkwardly, Bolin wasn't sure what to do that wouldn't have Lin or his best friends mom on his case.

"Bo, help me out with the food please?"

"Okay..."

"No, I will."

Freezing up, the earth bender let the water bender pass him. The cold shoulder that was given to him made him nearly press up against the wall."Need any help?"

"None at all, I think Korra can tell me what to do."

"Ah, okay." Pressing up against the wall more, the under tone glare that he received was more than enough to tell him to back off.

"Mom..." Looking at her mother, Korra stopped cleaning and seasoning the steaks momentarily to have an eye showdown.

"I-I'll just leave and re-join the others in the living room." Speeding out the kitchen, Bolin took a moment to sigh in relief that he was out that tense situation before rejoining the company in the living room.

"I'll go make sure he's okay." And with that Lin left as well.

* * *

_(Senna's P.o.V)_

Staring down my daughter felt like staring down a younger me, now I understood what both my mother and father went through with me. "Young lady don't start with me. I've done plenty of the looks you're doing back in my day and I'll tell you it didn't work on my parents so yours won't work on me." It took a moment but her eyes lowered, albeit ruefully and she went back to cleaning the steaks. Taking a deep breath, I admitted to myself silently that it was almost scary to stare into Korra's eyes so deeply like that. 'She has the same fiery will and determination as me.'

"You didn't have to scare him out the kitchen mom. Now he probably doesn't even want to be in the same room as me when you're around."

"Korra, it was for the best somewhat that he left…"

"He didn't do anything wrong though!" Slapping the steaks on the tray, Korra turned back to face her mother.

"But Korra, the position that you guys were in..."

"He pulled me down and we started having a tickle fight. You just caught us at the end of it." Crossing her arms, she wanted to hear what her mother could retort with.

I didn't know what to say to her at this point, I don't want to believe that something else was happening but it was clear by the looks on their faces that something was processing in their minds. "Korra?"

"Yes mom?"

"You forgot to spice the rest of the steaks."

"Hmm? AH! I did!"

There's my little girl. "Here, let me help you season it."

_(Senna's P.o.V end)_

* * *

"What happened in there Bo?" Pulling his brother into the seat next to him, Mako had to wave his hand a few times in front of Bolin's face to get his attention.

"Nothing Mako." Taking a seat next to his older brother, the earth bender felt his furry friend run up his arm effectively calming his nerves. "Hey there Pabu..."

"Ferret!"

Looking down, Bolin smiled as he saw Rohan waddle towards him. Picking him up, he sat him on his lap. "Hey there little one." Tickling his belly, a sense of comfort filled his heart to see the small child so happy. "He's gotten so big Tenzin."

"And a handful too. Apparently Pema didn't exactly get her wish. He air bends as well but thankfully, Rohan is A LOT calmer than Meelo, emphasis on a lot."

"And now you see why I didn't want any."

"Lin..."

Bouncing Rohan on his leg, Bolin watched as Tenzin and Lin started arguing again. Turning to the baby air bender, he watched as hazel eyes enjoyed the small air pockets around his face. "Now since you guys came in I haven't gotten a chance to play with you till now... Where are your brother and sister?"

"In here!" Peeking her head out of a room, Ikki waved to Bolin.

"Ah, I see you sneaky ones found the hidden room."

"Hidden room?" Looking at his brother curiously, Mako was more than ready to go into the room to investigate before Bolin stopped him.

"Yea, I keep all the stuff I treasure in that room."

"Well how come I never seen it bro?"

"'Cause its personal stuff." Coaxing Pabu to rest on his shoulders, Bolin balanced Rohan in his arms before walking to where Ikki was.

"Pfft, you're such a sap."

"Yea, yea, can it scarf boy." Smiling at his brother, the earth bender disappeared into the room.

"Hey!" Laughing, Mako commented on how things never got old between them

Pushing the door open, Bolin wasn't surprised to see Meelo balancing on a beam in the ceiling.

"What's this stuff?" Pulling out an old box, Ikki blew away the light dust settling on the box.

"Ah, that is memorabilia from my bending days." Pulling over a chair, Bolin placed the baby air bender on his lap while pulling the box towards him. Opening it, a variety of stuff dealing with pro bending greeted curious eyes.

"Whose this?!" Grabbing a photo, Meelo pointed to another male in the photo.

"Ah, that's Hasook. He was our water bender before Korra joined in. After him and Mako got into a dispute I haven't seen him since."

"Mmmm, what about this?" Holding up a tiny tee shirt, Ikki turned it gently before having it snatched by Pabu out her hands. "Hey!"

"Haha, that was Pabu's little tee shirt from the early days."

"Oh! Come here Pabu!" Getting up, Ikki started chasing the small ferret around the room.

"Ikki!" Catching the frame before it could drop; Meelo sent a glare his sister's way. Putting down the picture back in the box, he picked up a small box. "What's this?"

Bouncing Rohan on his lap, Bolin didn't initially see what the young air bender was talking about until he tossed it up in the air. "No! Meelo!"

Blowing air under it, Meelo gently lowered it into his hands and looked regretful as he handed it to Bolin. "Sorry."

"Aww, it's fine little man." Taking the box, he admired it briefly before a look of regret passed over his face.

"What's wrong Bolin?" Walking back holding Pabu, Ikki held him up beaming since he was now wearing the old tee shirt that she dug up.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Giving the box to Rohan, Bolin watched as he stared at it hard before trying to see if it would open.

"Is that a ring box!? Is there anything inside it!?" Plopping down next to her brother, Ikki was careful to pull the box free from Rohan's hands to prevent him from crying.

"Yea... It was my mother's. I kept it as a keep sake." Opening it, he smiled as the three kids stared at it.

"It's so pretty... But how did you keep this for so long? I thought Mako had the only thing from your parents."

"Oh I have my ways." Pulling the ring out, it was a slim gold band that had oval indents with emeralds embedded in it and in the center there was a heart with a deep amber gem set into it.

"Wow... Are you planning on giving it to someone?" Taking the ring, Meelo held it up to the light and watched as the gems glowed in the sun light.

"Yea. I actually was close to giving it to someone. But..."

"Why didn't you do it?" Taking the ring with a protest from Meelo, Ikki traced the ring gently.

"Because... She didn't feel the same way and it would've been stupid to give it to her now. And plus Mako doesn't know that I have it either and I kind of don't want him to know." Taking the ring, Bolin grasped it tightly.

"He doesn't?"

"No... And I am actually glad. Mako has a lot already... You could say that this is my little secret."

"Don't you mean ours?"

"Heh, your right Ikki."

"So can I get on in this secret?"

Turning around, Bolin saw a smirking Korra leaning against the door frame and quickly tossed the ring to Ikki who in return put it in the box fast. Catching the box, he slid it into his pants pocket and bounced Rohan gently.

"Nice moves." Strutting into the room, she rubbed both of Ikki and Meelo heads affectionately before sitting next to Bolin on the floor.

"Koa!" Reaching out for Korra, Rohan smiled as he was lifted from his previous spot.

"Aww! Rohan!" Taking him from Bolin's arms, she immediately started tickling his belly.

"So besides stealing my playmate, any reason you want in on the little play time?"

"Nope, just came to check on you guys. Mako said you guys disappeared and haven't resurfaced since."

Watching the interaction between the two, both Meelo and Ikki snickered knowingly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing Korra, come Meelo."

"But why?"

"Just come!" Pulling his ear, Ikki dragged him out the room and back to where their father was.

"Those two."

"Do you expect anything less Korra?" Poking Rohan's belly, Bolin snickered when his finger was grabbed and examined.

"No." Smiling down at him, a strange feeling washed over her but she kept it under wraps and continued enjoying the tender scene.

* * *

A/N: Updated :D!


	6. Chapter 5

Roze's Corner: Yay! Okay, so I am going to try and write my first Legend of Korra fic! As always, recommendations and advice are always welcome ^_^ And just to note that yes I am a hugeeee Borra shipper so if I bash Mako I am sorry and I will try to not do so.

Overview: It only took one argument for Korra to see how much had went wrong with her relationship with Mako over the two years that she was with him. All the lies and hurt amounted too much and it just took one true look at everything for Korra to leave him. Bolin hasn't seen his brother nor Korra much in those two years but when she suddenly appears on his door step in distress he doesn't hesitate to take her in. Will old feelings return and new ones develop or will the unseen forces of the unknown interfere?

A/N: Omg you guys are aweeeesommeeee! I feel much better to write ^_^ And who knows? maybe ill actually do a makorra story *gasp*. But to the readers that are wondering, yes this will be a complete Borra story :D. I love them and you guys too much to make it a Makorra now.

* * *

Chapter 5: Donning a mask

"Dinner was delicious! Korra, you and your mom are wonderful cooks!"

"Thank you Bolin, my mom was the one who did most of the work though."

"Now, now Korra, you did a lot too."

Watching mother and daughter interact, Bolin turned to the children with their father and Lin. It was not often that he was able to be in a family environment since Mako and him had no parents. Even then, Mako had Korra while he really had no one to confide in.

"Bo... You okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes."

Turning to his brother now, that's when the earth bender realized the water coming down. "Shoot, probably just from keeping my eyes open for too long." Wiping his cheek, he started collecting all the plates to take into the kitchen.

"You need any help Bolin?"

"Yes please ."

Giving his wife and daughter a kiss on the cheek, he helped Bolin get the rest of the dishes and both of them brought them into the kitchen.

"Ah, that Bolin, such a good kid."

"Good but needs to control his emotions and feelings a bit better."

"Lin."

"Tenzin, you know its true. And now with this new threat back he can't let those get in the way." Facing Korra, Lin had a stern face on. "Korra, you have to try and keep out the eye of the public."

"Kinda hard to do since I am the avatar."

"Well first you need to go back with Mako to your house, at least it's out of the heart of the city and you don't have to worry about a lot of people seeing you."

This brought a small frown to her face. "Not a lot of people saw me here."

"Even so, doesn't take but a second to figure out your here if you step out accidently."

Sliding down in her chair a little, Korra didn't know why she was so reluctant to leave Bolin alone now.

* * *

(In the kitchen)

"Thank you so much for the help."

"It's no problem, you took care of my baby girl when you didn't have to."

"It was no problem, I know she would've done the same for me if I was in her situation."

Looking at the young man, the water bender heard the adoration in his voice which lead to his next question. "Do you like her?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you like my daughter?"

Pausing, he then sighed and put away the dried dish before taking another. "Yes... I still do."

"So why not go after her then?" Handing him another dish, he did not realize the old wounds that he had opened up.

"I tried to... When she first joined the squad, she had a melt down with Mako. I already had a slight crush on her that just kept evolving as I spent time with her. So I was like what's the worse that could happen and I took her out to eat and showed her around. You know, just to help her open up a bit and get to know her better."

'Korra never told me this.' "I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

"It's fine, sorry to cut you off but many have said that. I've gotten over the fact that she doesn't have an interest in me."

"I see." Handing him another dish, curiosity got the better of him again. "So did the date end well or..."

"Mmm, it was going to... Except for one thing."

"Which was?" Handing him the last dish, Tonraq saw the earth bender stiffen up as he dried the dish.

"I really don't want to say, it might make you dislike the person."

"Person?"

"Yea, they showed up, she got into an argument with them and next thing you know I came back with flowers and they were kissing. At the time I cried like a child but I honestly didn't know what to do. They were the closet to me and then to see them like that..." Putting the dish away, Bolin resisted the urge to get mad. "It hit hard."

Feeling sympathy, the water bender patted Bolin on the back. "He's not a true friend then, anyone who does that to you should be cut off. As for Korra, well, she made her choice."

It took a minute for the hidden meaning to come but when it did, Bolin smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

(Back out at the table)

"Well Korra, you know what you have to do."

"I know mom." 'Doesn't mean I have to like it.' "So am I leaving tonight?"

"For what?"

"Oh!" Turning around, Korra smiled at Bolin and her father. "Welcome back guys."

"Thank you, so what's this I hear about you leaving tonight?"

"Well... Lin, do you want to explain?" Korra didn't feel right telling him.

"Of course." Placing her elbows on the table, Lin interlinked her fingers and rested her chin on them "We feel it's best that Korra return home and that you have no contact with her for the time being. We don't know how strong this enemy is or what technology they possess. And since your right in the heart of the city it's too dangerous for Korra to have contact. No members are known nor do they give any indication of where they will strike next. We need no out spread panic like there was with Amon."

After that, no one said anything, awaiting a reaction from the blind sided bender.

"... If it's for her safety then it's best."

While the other's let a breath of relief, Korra felt hurt in more ways then one. Staring up at Bolin, she noticed how he avoided her eyes.

'You're safety matters most to me, I'm sorry Korra.' Connecting their stares, Bolin had to cover up his emotions when he saw cerulean pools plead silently for him to change his mind.

Looking down, Korra resigned that she would not have contact with her friend for a while and hid her tears using her hair. 'It isn't fair...'

* * *

A/N: And were in the clear! ^_^ Sorry for not updating but I really didnt have the time nor energy to do so until now haha. Anyways, r&r and as always leave tips on what could use improvements! Happy Holidays to you all :D!


	7. Chapter 6

Roze's Corner: Yay! Okay, so I am going to try and write my first Legend of Korra fic! As always, recommendations and advice are always welcome ^_^ And just to note that yes I am a hugeeee Borra shipper so if I bash Mako I am sorry and I will try to not do so.

Overview: It only took one argument for Korra to see how much had went wrong with her relationship with Mako over the two years that she was with him. All the lies and hurt amounted too much and it just took one true look at everything for Korra to leave him. Bolin hasn't seen his brother nor Korra much in those two years but when she suddenly appears on his door step in distress he doesn't hesitate to take her in. Will old feelings return and new ones develop or will the unseen forces of the unknown interfere?

* * *

Chapter 6: Longing farewells

_(A couple of hours later)_

"… Well I think it is late enough." Getting up off of the wall, Lin walked over to Korra who was curled up on a couch asleep. "Korra, you need to start packing up, were going to be going in a half an hour or so."

Flinching lightly at the earth benders touch, Korra opened her eyes and looked up. "Alright." Sitting up, her mouth made a motion to speak but she held back her words. She knew that even if she put up a fight her parents would just pack find a way to pack her stuff. ' No use in dawdling then…' "Bo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a suitcase I can use?"

"Sure, follow me."

* * *

"How about this one?"

"It's too big, I only have a small amount of clothes here." Chuckling, Korra placed another suitcase in the growing pile on the floor.

"I know but you still have other odds and ends to collect as well. It has to be big enough for those to fit too." Digging on the top shelf, Bolin sifted through more bags, carrying cases and the odd satchel here and there.

"I understand but there's a reason I am leaving so late in the night. And plus if I need to run I cant do it with a large bag."

Running a hand through his hair, Bolin was at a loss of what to pass to her. Everything so far was either too big, too small, or didn't feel exactly right. "Hmm…" Hearing light scratches on the floor, his gaze went down to Pabu who was making his way up his shoulder. "Hey there you."

Nibbling in his owners ear, Pabu cast a glance once towards Korra before climbing up Bolin's head and jumping onto the top shelf.

"Hey! Pabu!" Going after his pet, Bolin pushed and pulled down bags in order to reach him easier, but to no avail as the nimble ferret dodged his hands with ease. "Dammit Pabu, what are you doing?" Pushing a few more bags out the way, Bolin finally managed to grab Pabu who happened to be situated in a suitcase. "Got you." Pulling down the luggage, he recovered the flighty ferret and placed him on the bed. "Wonder what got into you."

"That's perfect!" Taking the bag out of the stunned bender's hand, Korra held it to her chest.

"It is?" Putting Pabu down on the bed, Bolin was stunned that Korra took to the bag so easily.

"Yes, it is."

Smiling, Bolin sighed in relief internally as he began fixing stuff on the top shelf. "I'm glad you like it, you can keep it if you like."

"Oh I couldn't…"

"I insist, you see how many bags I have already." Pushing another bag back into place, as he reached down to pick up another back, a softer palm rested on the top of his hand. Looking up, his eyes met stunning blue as they both picked up the bag.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Watching the scene, Pabu tilted his head to the side as he watched the interaction between his owner and his master's friend. Tilting it the other way, his presence was made know when a foot stepped too far and he made a large noise as he fell head first into the carpeted floor.

"Pabu!" Not hearing the sigh of relief from Bolin, Korra picked up the irritated fire ferret and petted his head. "Gotta watch out buddy."

"Not the first time sadly he's done that, whatever catches his attention sadly takes away brain cells from coordination." Laughing at his friend, Bolin laughed even harder as Pabu turned his head at him.

Frowning, Korra whispered in Pabu's ear before setting him on the floor and watching him run off.

"Ah, I needed that." Turning around to get another bag, Bolin felt Pabu run and paw his pant's leg. "Hey buddy, you want to come… What the heck!" Ignoring Korra who was currently laughing her head off, Bolin tried to shake Pabu out of his pants. "Pabu! What are you doing!?"

"Getting revenge is what!" Falling back on the bed, Korra continued to laugh at Bolin's misfortune.

"AH! Pabu!"

* * *

Hearing the commotion, Tenzin raised an eyebrow as his gaze followed Bolin who was jumping between the hallway and his room. "Is something wrong?"

"Korra told Pabu to do something and now he wont get out of my clothing!" Shaking his shirt, his cheeks turned red as the occupants began laughing at him.

"Bobo funny!" Clapping his hands, Rohan laughed along with his older brother and sister.

_(Later)_

"Ah finally." Closing the door to Pabu's cage, Bolin patted the mischievous ferret on his head before returning to the living room with the others. "I don't know what Korra said but that was one experience I don't want to go through again." Taking a seat near his brother, he hissed as some of the small cuts he received made themselves present.

"Well, what made her want to sic Pabu on you in the first place?"

"I insulted him."

Looking at his brother, Mako thought carefully about his next words to prevent himself from calling his brother an idiot. "What did he do to cause you to make him upset?"

"Fall off of the bed and onto his head."

Rolling his eyes, Mako gave a hidden thumb up to his teams mascot. "Is Korra almost done packing yet by the way."

"Yea, shes just adding odds and ends to it."

* * *

_(inside the room)_

_(Korra's P.o.V)_

"There… Finished." Closing the top of the bag, I left it unzipped as I sat next to it. Resting my palm on the surface, I took a gander at the room Bolin had lent me for the past week and a half. I offered to take the guest room across the hallway but he insisted I sleep in here. "So nice, even when he doesn't have to be…" I honestly thought that being an earth bender he would have a lot of more neutral tones decorating the room but it seems when it comes to décor he prefers the shades of summer. Taking in a deep breath, the earthen scent that was in the room calmed my frazzled nerves as I arose from the bed. "It'll be a while before I see anything close here again." Touching the large vanity mirror, the oak felt cool under my hand as looked into the mirror. "Wow, what a difference good medicine can do." A couple of days ago, traces of the bruises remained lightly by indications of slight bumps. Now everything was gone and it didn't look like a thing happened to me. Going back over to my bag, I hastily zipped it up and picked it up from its perch. Glancing at the room one more time, I gave a small smile as I closed the door behind me.

"Are you ready Korra?"

Entering the living room, whatever festivities that were going on stopped once I stepped in. Placing the bag on the floor near my feet, I nodded once, too afraid to of my voice giving away my true thoughts.

"Alright then. Bolin, I expect to see you in tomorrow, try not to come in too late."

"Yes Chief."

"Come on Korra." Picking up my bag, I walked with my mother to the door. Standing off to the side, I let everyone else leave first in favor of having a private moment with Bolin before I too left.

"Thank you for watching over her again."

"Never a problem."

Eyeing my dad as he walked out the door, I wondered when did he get so chummy with Bolin.

"It was nice seeing you again Bolin."

"Same to you Tenzin."

"Be sure to drop by the temple sometime, Pema and Jinora miss you a lot. Been a while too since we all had a chance to sit down and have a good meal together."

"I definitely will, tell them I miss them as well."

"Bye Bolin!"

"Hehe, see you two later."

Watching Bolin say his farewells, to Tenzin and the kids, my heart melted once Rohan got into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"Bye Bobo."

"See you Rohan."

Making sure that everyone had left, I felt a hand on my waist and turned to see Mako.

"Im guessing youre waiting to say your own goodbyes."

"Yes."

"Lemme take your bag then."

Kissing him on the cheek, I watched as he joined the others before turning back to the earth bender who stood near the door. "Hey there."

"Hey."

I didn't know what to really say to him… A simple thank you might've sufficed but it would've been hollow and meaningless.

"I'm going to really miss you Korra."

"And I will miss you a lot too Bolin…" There was so much that could've been said afterwards but…

"Come Korra! We have to go now!"

Turning towards Lin, I nodded at her before giving a hug to Bolin. "I promise I will see you soon." He was still for a second before his arms wrapped around my fame.

"I know you will."

Pulling away from him, I didn't look back as I rushed out to the others and took off into the night.

_(Korra P.o.V end)_

* * *

Watching them leave, Bolin waited until they were out of sight to close and lock his door. Releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding, the earth bender went into his room and collapsed onto his bed. "… It smells like her." Deciding not to get up and change, he fell asleep right there where the security of her scent gave him comfort.

* * *

A/N: DONE! Chapter 10 being started on now!


	8. Chapter 7

Roze's Corner: So book one is done :3 I decided to write them as books like the series even though they're short. Each book will have 5-7 chapters and I will list them here

-Book 1: Earth  
Chapters: Prologue- Chapter 6

-Book 2: Air  
Chapters: 7-?

Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or ATLA! Just the plot line for this story I am writing!

Enjoy guys :D!

Overview: It only took one argument for Korra to see how much had went wrong with her relationship with Mako over the two years that she was with him. All the lies and hurt amounted too much and it just took one true look at everything for Korra to leave him. Bolin hasn't seen his brother nor Korra much in those two years but when she suddenly appears on his door step in distress he doesn't hesitate to take her in. Will old feelings return and new ones develop or will the unseen forces of the unknown interfere?

* * *

Chapter 7: Everyone has to have a hobby...

_Six months later_

"And again! Johnson! Keep your legs firm but be ready to move at a moments notice! David! Feel the earth around your feet! Your not bare foot for a reason!"

"Yes sir!"

Constant thrumming was heard from the incoming trainee's at the police stations training academy.

"Rock up and aim!"

"No, feel the earth against your feet, don't stay on your toes."

"Good, now push!"

Walking around, the instructor called out to those who were either having issues or in the wrong stance to be earth bending. Taking a glance down at his clip board, weary eyes sighed as they went over the progress of the student's progress. 'It's going to be another long day.'

"Commander Bolin!"

"Yes?" Looking up for the sheet, he signaled for the cadet to lower their stance.

"The Chief wants to see you!"

"Oh, alright." Signaling to the trainee's to take a break. "I'll be right back guys! Take a moment to get prepared and rested up a bit."

* * *

"You asked to see me Lin?" Entering the office, he took a seat across from his boss.

"Yes, we have heard about small movements going on at night in the town from our underground sources, have you determined where they are coming from?"

"No sadly, we just intercept the movements and not one of the delivers will crack about where the equipment is coming from."

Sighing, the elder wondered what her mother would do at this point. Leaning back in her chair, she massaged her temples to try and alleviate them from an on coming migraine. "Six months later and still not a damn clue about whose funding this!"

"Relax chief, don't work yourself over."

Sighing, Lin knew that the young earth bender was right but it still worried her.

"We will get them, I promise. I have to get back to the trainee's before they hurt themselves."

Smirking, Lin opened the door and waved him out before closing it. Staring at the ceiling, Lin tried to plan out her next moves, only to come out with every single solution that could end every one of her ideas. "Damn..." Opening her desk draw, Lin pulled out a frame and stared at it tenderly. "It's been years... But it feels like yesterday since you've been gone mom."

* * *

"Alright! Lunch break!" Waiting for all the trainee's to clear out, Bolin took notes on the progress on each one and wrote small ones on who could improve.

"Commander?"

"Yes?" Looking up from his sheet, instead of seeing one of the recruits, a young woman stood in front of him. "And you are?"

"Oh, forgive my manners! My name is Chloe, my brother is Erik."

"Last name?"

"McCaylin."

"McCaylin... Yes, he is a good recruit but hasn't been showing up lately."

Lowering her eyes, the brunette let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, our father has not been in the best of health lately and he asked me to come down and apologize in advance."

"Oh... Well it's not a problem but he will need to talk with Chief Beifong when he gets the chance." Rubbing the back of his head, the earth bender had no clue what to say at this point to the lady before him.

"Well, there is also another reason that I came here..." Looking up with hopeful blue eyes, Chloe continued. "I heard that you helped out during Amon's reign and that being said, would you mind coming over and helping my brother out?"

"Hun?"

"Our family consists of water bender's and earth benders. I myself am a water bender but at the current moment there is no one hiring. My brother took it upon himself to try and join the force to help out but as I said about our father right now he's bed ridden. I was hoping that you could come over sometimes and help him catch up on the lessons so when it comes time for the tests he won't fall behind."

Dumbstruck, Bolin didn't want to out right and flatly tell her no but at the same time the recruit showed really great promise so he didn't want to give up on him. "I cant say directly yes, but I will definitely ask my boss about it. She would know what would be better in order to make sure he doesn't flunk out."

"Oh thank you! This is great news!" Clasping her hands together, she bowed quickly before standing up.

"Um, your welcome... Would you excuse me for a second? I have to fix the ground."

"Of course." Stepping out the way, she watched as the ground started to level out and even itself due to the earthbender. 'Yes, he will do just fine.'

* * *

_(Across the ocean) _

"Have you heard any news Tenzin?"

"Lin says the situation is no different, it actually got worse when we left." Rising from his seat Tenzin gave his wife a kick kiss before following her to their porch.

"Oh no... I hope that she and the others will be alright. I really want to visit soon and get off the island." Watching her children play, Pema looked out over the horizon sadly. "It's not easy being stuck here for so long."

"Yes, well safety always comes first dear. Until we have some clue on to what's going on benders are either advised to stay somewhere else or be very cautious. Especially at night since there is a higher risk of being singled out in the dark areas of the town. "

"Then why are you constantly in the city at that time?" Smiling because she caught her husband in his own statement, a gust her wind brought her attention back to Jinora who was holding Rohan out in front of her.

"He stinks."

"So change him?" Raising an eyebrow, the mother of four was curious as why the eldest child would just rush over here and hand her the baby when she knew how to change him

"I would but I'm breaking up a fight."

"Between who?" Hearing a slam in the side of the building, Pema took the baby and left Jinora to handle her brother and sister. "I can see they're going stir crazy."

"We all are dear." Escorting Pema into the house, Tenzin made a small mental note to visit the police department soon and have a look at the situation.

* * *

_(South Pole; White Lotus resident)_

"What's wrong dear?"

"Korra..." Watching his daughter out the window, Tonraq narrowed his eyes when Korra collapsed onto her knees on the ice.

"Is she out there again?" Placing the bowls on the table, Senna joined her husband at the window to watch as her daughter just sat there un-moving. "These past months have not been easy on any of us."

"Mmm... I know but nothing has been heard from Republic City for two months. At this point we will never have our true freedom from our homes." Walking over to the table, the faint swishing of ocean water. "Where's that boy when you need him?"

"He's in the town dear, he'll be back soon." 'I hope.' Continuing to watch her daughter, the water bender turned away from the scene in choice of food.

"Soon... It's been that way for over two weeks now. What is he possibly doing in town?"

"Training, helping the other benders here, Mako is very busy dear. All he is trying to do is help out around here."

"I understand that Senna but right now Korra needs him more than ever and he ups and leaves."

Sitting across from her husband, a thought popped into her head but it was quickly squashed by the next words from her husband.

"Still, he's a bit of a better choice than his brother."

"And why is that?" Raising an eyebrow at her husband, she took a deep drink from the tea cup in her hands.

"Mako has better control of his emotions, Bolin is a good kid but not stable in that department."

Making a noise in her throat, Senna just let the topic go in favor in not having that type of conversation.

* * *

"..." Staring out at the ocean, Korra let her boots get wet in the arctic ocean. Eyes dazed over, the rushing waters were the only thing keeping her semi aware of the surroundings. Sitting with nothing but her normal attire on, shuffling sounds behind her caught her attention slightly. "Whose there?" Hearing a grunt, Korra reached her hand up and started petting her partner's head. "Hey there Naga, what's up?"

Whimpering, the polar bear dog nuzzled her masters face gently.

"What's wrong?" Turning to her loyal friend, she smiled when her cheek was rewarded with a lick. "Alright, you want something, what's up?"

Using her teeth gently, Naga pulled on Korra's shirt.

"Hey!"

Getting her owner up, Naga started to gently lead Korra to the town, not taking the chance to let her go.

"Where are you leading me?" Pulling herself free, she followed Naga's trail of vision to the temple where she and her family were staying and let out a little huff of annoyance. "You were sent here by my parents weren't you?"

Barking, she lowered herself for her owner to climb on.

Giving Naga a dirty look, Korra climbed on top of her ruefully. "Alright girl, lead the way." Holding on to the rein's, the avatar gave one look back out to her element before heading into town.

* * *

A/N: Hello to all and I hope you guys are happy and healthy! A bit of a rush here but as usual you guys know what to do! Take care and be safe!


	9. Chapter 8

Roze's Corner: So book one is done :3 I decided to write them as books like the series even though they're short. Each book will have 5-7 chapters and I will list them here

-Book 1: Earth  
Chapters: Prologue- Chapter 6

-Book 2: Air  
Chapters: 7-?

Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or ATLA! Just the plot line for this story I am writing!

Enjoy guys :D!

Overview: It only took one argument for Korra to see how much had went wrong with her relationship with Mako over the two years that she was with him. All the lies and hurt amounted too much and it just took one true look at everything for Korra to leave him. Bolin hasn't seen his brother nor Korra much in those two years but when she suddenly appears on his door step in distress he doesn't hesitate to take her in. Will old feelings return and new ones develop or will the unseen forces of the unknown interfere?

* * *

Chapter 8: Entering the scene again

"This is unacceptable! You were given all the resources and yet you have still not yet found out an inch of whose still producing these weapons!"

"Easy councilor, that is enough. Lin is trying her best here and we do not need you adding on any more stress from you." Snapping at the new council member, Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose as the arguments continued on about the distribution of equalist weapons. Listening to the conversations going on, his nerves frazzled by the new council member who just happened to be a water bender and met the avatar more than once. 'He thinks that gives him the right to be all uppity.'

"In favor of breaking tension, Lin, can you tell me about what kind of equipment that you retrieved from these trucks?"

"Of course Council member Naomi." Turning towards the woman, she was grateful that someone was able to get the uppity member off her back. Rising from her seat, Lin put the weapons that she excavated from the trucks on the table on front of the council members. "From the trucks we recovered had cases of electrified gloves and kali sticks. They had both slim and bulky models of the two weapons."

"Slim?"

"Yes, the gloves to be more exact. As we know, though the gauntlet is small enough to carry around it still takes quite a bit of muscle to use it nimbly. What we found is a full armor casing for the whole arm with the hand just containing slim casing along with the sensor that sends out the jolts of electricity."

"And where is the power to manage this device located at?"

"Its located in the armor at the top of the shoulder, the joint and one more right above the sensor."

Leaning back in her chair, the fire nation woman had a deep furrow in her brow at the troubling news that was delivered to her. "This is not turning out well in our favor. We don't know how many are out there or who has one and who doesn't."

"Lucky for us they break easier than the glove."

Hearing a new voice, the four members and Lin turned around to see the Sato heiress walking in the room with papers under her arm.

"Sorry I am late, I got side tracked by the reporters outside." Walking up to the table, Asami put the papers she had under arm on a near by table before turning to everyone. "I heard about what's going on from Bolin. He didn't want to let anyone know in fear of the possible out lash but when I heard there was a meeting on it I had to come."

"And what do you know about this Ms. Sato?" Using his forearms as support, the earth kingdom's council member eyed the daughter of the infamous equalist wearily.

"I know that whoever did this worked with my father because the plans for the lighter version of the electrified glove were never discussed outside his office." Picking up a rolled up sheet of paper, she brought it over to the table and opened it in front of the other occupants of the room. "When Bolin first came to me about this I honestly didn't believe him because anything that could be used to produce these weapons were taken out the factory and given to companies in order to produce more metal. But then I noticed one day that something was amiss in my father's old office when I visited the building."

"And that was?" Hearing that someone would be desperate enough to possibly break into Hiroshi Sato's office was not only frightening but sickened Tenzin to his stomach.

"The blue prints to the slimmer model of the electrified glove and the ones also to the kali sticks. While both weren't complete, they were detailed enough to create prototypes in order to test them. When I walked in, I noticed that one of the old filer draws were open and I thought I left it open but when I saw a file was missing I knew that someone was in there. The problem was who because no one has that key except me and that door is basically pick pocket proof. Trust me, I've tried it before and gotten the best lock smiths to try and even they couldn't break it."

"What about the windows?" Up and alert, Naomi was not comfortable now sitting in the room alone with possible chi blockers running around.

"Locked tight from the inside. No one can get in and out except using the key that I have." Pulling a necklace free, Asami showed the party there before tucking it back in her shirt.

"How often do you go there?" Sitting back, the water bender now decided to intervene much to the displeasure shown on the other council members faces.

"At least once or twice a week since getting back from the South Pole. I made sure before I left to change all the locks and make sure that we had round the clock security."

"Hmm... So these designs that you have, are they complete ones or copies of the blue prints?" Crossing his arms, blue eyes stared condescendingly down at the heiress.

"They are not perfect but these are further development plans for the weapons. On the table also contain more weaponry blue prints, all now under my personal watch." Rolling up the blue print, Asami didn't comment on the way the water bender was looking at her, preferring to carry on what she came here for.

"While this is much appreciated Asami, how does this help the case?" A little bit miffed that Bolin went behind her back and told Asami, Lin was more than grateful for Asami's intervention.

"I was just about to show you that." Bringing papers over to Lin, Asami pulled three sheets from the middle and laid them on the table. "I was able to regain a portion of the former investors that my father wound up betraying. They contacted me one day saying that they heard from other previous investors that they have been contacted by someone using my name and asking for shipments of raw material. All deliveries were sent out to the edge of town near my companies warehouses and paid in cash from out of pocket by someone whose face is always covered."

The silence that enveloped the room was thick as no one could say anything about the audacity of what the investors were doing. But one thing was all on their minds, that whoever was doing this had nothing short but a ambition in mind to complete Amon's work.

* * *

A/N: Done! R&R and have a nice day guys!


	10. Chapter 9

Roze's Corner: Yay! Okay, so I am going to try and write my first Legend of Korra fic! As always, recommendations and advice are always welcome ^_^ And just to note that yes I am a hugeeee Borra shipper so if I bash Mako I am sorry and I will try to not do so.

Overview: It only took one argument for Korra to see how much had went wrong with her relationship with Mako over the two years that she was with him. All the lies and hurt amounted too much and it just took one true look at everything for Korra to leave him. Bolin hasn't seen his brother nor Korra much in those two years but when she suddenly appears on his door step in distress he doesn't hesitate to take her in. Will old feelings return and new ones develop or will the unseen forces of the unknown interfere?

A/N & Updates: I am so sorry about what happened! I was on my other ff account and messed up 2 chapters on that one so I had to fix those up. But I have good news! I plan on writing another borra story and a kataang story =) So look out for those stories!

* * *

Chapter 9: Private confessions

Humming to herself, Katara busied herself to ready for the long day ahead of her when she heard a knock on her door. Turning to the clock hung on her wall, eye brows raised up high. "Four thirty in the morning? Who could that be?" Making her way over to the door, she heard slight shuffling and thought it was a temple acolyte who was coming to see if she needed anything. Opening the door though, that wasn't who was on the other side. "Korra?"

"Hey there Katara, may I come in?" Tugging on the hem of her night shirt, Korra was looking down at the hard wooden floors.

"Why certainly child." Ushering the young avatar in, Katara closed and locked her door.

"Thank you." Taking a seat on a cushion on the floor, Korra took the cup of tea offered to her. "Thank you."

"Never a problem. Now, what brings you here so early in the morning child?" Taking a seat next to her, Katara didn't miss the tell tale frown on her husband's succeeders face. 'Same look he used to get whenever something bothers him.'

"Mmm, well recently there has been a lot of issues going on."

"Oh?"

Nodding, Korra sighed as she ran a hand through bed head hair.

"Well, what are some of these issues?" Pouring some tea in a cup, Katara handed the cup to Korra.

Taking a sip of the tea, it failed to calm most of the nerves fluttering around in Korra's stomach. "Some are with the recent news I've received."

"And what news is this?"

"Of the equalist weapons floating about."

Katara remained silent as Korra vented her heart out. Tenzin had already informed her of the situation which is why she was here along with Korra and her family.

"Amon caused so much hell and distress, and just the fact someone would want to continue in his footsteps sickens me. He stole away people's lives and promoted hate among the masses. I cannot tell you how many benders have came up to me after the incident and told me how they suffered at the hands at their former friends once their bending had been removed. It shows the true face of some people."

"Korra..." Removing the cup from her hands, Katara took Korra hands into her own as she stared solemnly into her eyes. "There will forever be people like that, long after me and you are gone. You cannot change the hatred in peoples heart sadly. They have to be the ones who do that and it is very hard for someone to let go hate that has festered probably since they were a young girl or boy. The only thing that you can do is continually prove them wrong and hope for a day that they will let go of their hatred."

Closing her eyes, Korra let the words sink in before she continued. "Also... There's been somewhat of an issue between me and Mako these days."

That made the water benders eye brow raise up again.

"Yea." Pulling her hands free, she used them to hold her legs up to her chest. "It hasn't been... friendly to put it nicely."

"What's been going on?"

"Arguments, yelling, cussing..."

"Hmmm, well... What do you think is the source of it?"

"Bolin for one."

"Korra..." Katara had also heard from her son what they had to do to get Korra to leave the earth bender's house.

"Wait! Hear me out first!" Holding out her hands, Korra sat straight up as she spoke to her mentor. "Mako goes into town constantly in Republic City for business so one day I just happened to suggest he go and visit Bolin and it turned into this huge argument! All I wanted was to make sure he was okay."

"Bolin is fine child."

"I know that, but it couldn't hurt to say hi. I mean come on, Bolin is his brother and he wont even stop at his job and give a passing wave."

Sighing, Katara wondered how she put up with her kids when they went through this phase. 'Then again I had Aang to help with the mental pressure.' "Korra, while I understand your intentions, it is Mako's choice and it's not fair to push him to do something that you personally want to do."

"What!?"

Chuckling, Katara knew she caught Korra in her act. "Gotcha."

Sighing, the young avatar let her head hang. "Darn it."

Patting her on the back, Katara shook her head. "It's alright child, you're just worried about him is all. But look at it like this as well... Mako goes into town for important reasons and there are many back ways that he can take to reach that destination. There are not many back ways to get to the station and the last thing anyone needs is for him to be followed. It would jeopardize not only you but your family, my family and everything the police force has been working on." Putting a finger to Korra's lips, Katara silenced anything else that was to follow on that matter. "What else happens to be burdening your soul child?"

"Marriage."

"Why am I not surprised?" Taking a sip of her tea, the experienced water bender was no stranger to their tribes ways of trying to marry off the girls. She herself actually received silent backlash for being head forward and marrying Aang. But that mostly had to do with him not making a traditional water tribe necklace when in truth she had one, it was kept in safe keeping though for future purposes. "I thought that practice would've went out long ago."

"I wish it would. It's mostly the elders who themselves went through arranged marriages. There trying to convince my parents to let them choose a "suitable" husband for me."

"So I'm guessing they detest Mako?"

"That's putting it lightly." Taking a deep drink, sapphire eyes stared down into the dark drink. "They consider him too..."

"Cocky? Aloof? Stuck up? Emotionally unstable?"

"Everything under the sun except the last one. They say calmness that deep has an underlying source of unimaginable anger."

"... So who do they deem suitable?"

"Ironically there trying to get me with some stuck up rich kid."

"Get his name?"

"Nope, not interested in him, the idea, proposal or anything that has to do with me and him tying the knot."

Laughing, Katara shook her head again at Korra. "You know, you sound so much like my grandmother."

"I do?"

"Yes. She too was forced to go into an arranged marriage, but ran away due to the sexist nature of the northern water tribe. Ironically, later on in her late life, she married her former fiancee, only after though he changed his ways though. Point being is that she stood her ground despite everyone else blocking her path."

Feeling the first rays of daylight shine on her face, Korra drank the rest of her tea before placing the cup on the table. "Thank you Katara for helping me out."

"A moment child." Stopping Korra from getting up, Katara directed Korra's line of sight to her and held her face gently within her hands. "You are still young and therefore you will never truly know what you want right now. Being the avatar does not make your problems disappear with the blink of an eye. You still have a lot to learn and you're rushing too fast to get there. Slow down and remember that even in the darkest of nights there is always a light to guide you." Hugging her, she let Korra leave the room, happy that there was now a smile gracing her face. _'Ah Korra, so young and so naive. Enjoy your childhood while it last.' _

* * *

A/N: Augh! Fillers suck! Anyway! If I didnt make it clear last time I'll do it here, the Lotus building is within the Southern Tribe area. I was going to write a scene containing the scenery but scrapped it in favor of this. Please forgive me and *ahem* the story is back on!


	11. Chapter 10

Roze's Corner: I am happy to say that this story along with the two other stories soon to be posted will be continued regularly. I just need to set a schedule for it :).

A/N: Okay I didnt state this in the beginning but it was around Early March and six months later would make it September. The temperature would still be warm until about late October.

Overview: It only took one argument for Korra to see how much had went wrong with her relationship with Mako over the two years that she was with him. All the lies and hurt amounted too much and it just took one true look at everything for Korra to leave him. Bolin hasn't seen his brother nor Korra much in those two years but when she suddenly appears on his door step in distress he doesn't hesitate to take her in. Will old feelings return and new ones develop or will the unseen forces of the unknown interfere?

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprise! Welcome to our house!

_(A week later; Bolin's P.o.V)_

"Remember, steady and slow wins the race." Returning the ground to normal, I guided Erik to the spot I was in. "While it is essential to be light on your feet at times, remember that you are an earthbender and that in order to fully control the earth you must feel the vibrations and use them to your advantage."

"Understood!"

Leaning against a beam on the deck, I watched as one of my students went through the motions of the training at the academy. I was grateful that the chief gave me permission but it was also going to be a bit taxing because now I have no weekends off. 'Ah well, it's for the best of the academy.'

"Drink boys?"

Turning to the side, I saw Chole with a tray of refreshing drinks for us. "Thank you."

"Never a problem!"

"Ah!"

Holding onto the beam for support, the ground shook underneath us before leveling out with slight tremors in the afterwake. Looking back over to Erik, I instead saw a giant pillar with the red head perched uneasily on top of it. "Seems like you got yourself into quite a jam there." Steadying myself on my feet, I approached the formation carefully as to not start a chain reaction of some sorts.

"Y-yea, sorry about that."

Looking up at him, he was on top of a rocky formation that resembled a pillar. It had to be at least ten feet up, not too steady since I heard the slight shift of rocks. Stomping the ground once, it dropped back down, Erik falling none too gracefully on his feet. Helping him up, I noticed the burning red on his cheeks. 'He's embarrassed.'

"Thanks."

Patting his shoulder, I knew the feeling of frustration all too well when it came to earth bending. "Let me teach you a trick." Walking to the center, I closed my eyes and shut off all thoughts. "When you are earthbending you must focus on nothing but the material you are using. For example." Raising my right arm, I shot up a chunk of rock and with ease crushed it. "It looked like I crushed that rock with ease, but in truth, I had to exert a force of pressure that was strong enough to crush the rock while at the same time not exerting all my energy." Opening my eyes, I saw the two siblings staring in awe."While you are bending please remember that you are not being judged, this is not a fight, this is a simple exercise made to prepare you for when you start metal bending. Now come, try again and remember to relax. This is why we do this training, to teach and reinforce the fundamentals before advancing to more complicated areas." Switching places, I noticed the slight but necessary changes to his stance. "Good. Now, begin and remember to focus."

* * *

"Well that was really great progress. You got the basics down so we'll move on to advanced stuff. You still have a lot to cover since you missed quite a few days though." Packing up my equipment, I hauled it up on my shoulder. Afternoon was giving way to the nighttime and I still had stuff I needed to do. Plus, it was back to work in the morning and with mondays there's always an issue with some people.

"Thank you so much commander!"

"Please, call me Bolin when we're not on time." I still haven't gotten used to people regarding me by that title. It sounded so... serious. Nothing at all like me! Even when I'm training the recruits I ask them to call me that, as long as the higher ups are not around of course.

"Ah! Alright then comman- I mean Bolin!"

"You won't be staying for dinner?"

Looking up the steps, I saw Chole rushing down as if to stop me. "Thank you for the offer but I do not like to intrude on your-."

"You won't be!"

Blinking, I was taken back by the eagerness in her voice. "I... won't?"

"Not at all Bolin. Actually, we be a bit offended if you didn't. After all, you came all this way and just to up and leave without a proper goodbye? We hardly even had the chance to be proper hosts!"

"Well... Since you put it like that... I guess I will stay! Don't want to be rude after all." Rubbing the back of my head, I was at a loss of what to do here so I just agreed with her.

"Alright then! I'll let father know!"

Watching as Chole ran off, a elbow in my side turned it to Erik.

"I think she has a crush on you dude."

"What!? No way!"

"Yeah, she does. I know that look in my sister eyes all too well, but she's like that, the hopeless romantic."

"Aren't all girls?"

"Oh yea, trust me I know... Got six sisters. Anyway, let me show you around before dinner."

Placing my bag near the door, I resigned myself to staying the night and enjoying myself. 'Can't be all bad!'

* * *

A/N: Dundundun! Joke! But in all seriousness I am going to try and really update this one more. Chole will tie into the main story so dont worry about her stealing away Bolin. You'll see soon how she fits in this puzzle piece, have a nice day!


End file.
